Dєsqυιcιαdα
by Mistress of Nightmare
Summary: Él torturó y mató a todo tu clan frente a tus ojos. A tu padre. A tu hermana. A tu primo. Y luego te dejo con vida para convertirte en su esclava sexual. Entonces, Hinata, respóndeme, ¿cómo es que terminaste enamorada de él? *::.SasuHina.::* Prólogo.


**Género: **Horror/Crimen.

**Rated:** M.

**Parejas:** Sasuke&Hinata.

_**Advertencia: Creo que por el género y **__**rated**__** se habrá dado cuenta que la historia es muy fuerte. Quedan advertidos. **_

_**Nota: Esta de más decir que Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto, pero todas las adaptaciones son hechas por mí, incluyendo nuevos personajes.**_

† _**D**_**є**s_**q**_υ**ι**_c_**ι**α_**d**_α †

•**P**rólogo•

_**By:**__ Mistress of Nightmare_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

El firmamento negro era inquietante. La entera ciudad de Konoha dormía, o al menos eso parecía. No había ninguna sola estrella adornando. Como una especie de presagio.

El miedo corrompería el alma de cualquiera que se encontrase allí, en esa mansión. Muchos eran atrapados por las llamas que danzaban inmortales, provocadas intencionalmente. Anhelaban salir de allí, anhelaban estar en otro lugar. Torturas eran aplicadas ante sus ojos perlados, torturas a su padre que trataba de proteger al clan. Se estaban cansando de la tortura, pues ese hombre era muy persistente. Pequeños diamantes salados recorría sus mejillas, nublándole la vista. No podía moverse, maldecía en su fuero interno como nunca lo había hecho… Nunca lo había hecho. Maldecía a su primo que por todos los medios que él utilizo para protegerla. La escondió, usando un jutsu para que se quede inmóvil. Ella no sabía cuando él aprendió eso, no entendía porque la dejo consciente, dejándola… ver eso.

Pronto la descubrirían, pronto la atraparían y la torturarían hasta la muerte, aunque ella en verdad ansiaba eso sin culpa alguna. Quería morir con todos ellos. Con los valientes ninjas que protegían el hogar, a su familia. Los que, sin duda alguna, eran _dignos_ de ser llamado un Hyuga. No podía sollozar. El terror de morir ya había pasado, o al menos para ella. El concepto que todos tenían sobre ella era real, aunque anteriormente solía intentar de ahuyentarlo de su mente. _Tonta, __débil__, __**inútil**__. _Eso era ella. Toda espiritualidad, toda esperanza… desapareció al ser su alma desgarrada. No tenía razones para vivir. Ya no.

Su alma destrozada se le cayó a sus pies cuando vio a su pequeña hermana atacar a uno de esos rufianes encapuchados, para proteger a su padre… Tal como ella deseaba en ese momento. _Murió_. Solo les tomó unos segundos matarla.

-**¡¡Hanabi!!**-gritó con dolor su padre al ver como el cuerpo sin vida de su hija menor se estrellaba contra el suelo lleno de sangre. El hombre que lo mató se acerco a ellos y lo pateó al rostro para que se callara, mientras que reía soncarronamente.

Quería gritar, gemir, matar a todos esos hijos de perra de una vez. Torturarlos ella a ellos. No le importaba en ese momento perder la pureza de su alma. En ese momento no cabía amor. Solo odio, rencor, maldad, crueldad, guerra y tortura.

Finalmente lo consiguieron. Lo mataron frente a ella. Pero lo que vio por consiguiente logro asustarla de veras… Un hombre (se imagino por la forma de su silueta bajo la capa) lo lanzó sin delicadeza al suelo, agarró un kunai, la acerco a sus ojos perlas… Y las arranco de la cabeza, para luego guardarlas en un

Y repentinamente, todo se volvió oscuro.

**·**

**·**

La consciencia volvió a dar lugar en su mente. Trato de mover los dedos de sus pies, y lo logró. Estaba demasiado cansada, y no tenía idea del porque. Trató de enderezarse, pero apenas hubo subido su cabeza unos centímetros volvió a agolparse contra el suelo con brusquedad. Abrió lentamente sus pesados parpados. No recordaba lo que había pasado las últimas horas. Se encontró con la parte superior de lo que parecía ser una carpa color mostazo. Su respiración era pesada. Cerró inmediatamente los ojos pues la luz de una vela lastimaba sus ojos perlados.

Trató de recordar. Y cuando todas las imágenes de muerte, desesperación y odio vinieron a su cabeza, sintió una gran punzada en su pecho, y se dio lugar un gran hoyo. Sin poder evitarlo, sin sentir el cansancio de su cuerpo se levanto y empezó a gritar, llorar y maldecir. Ella nunca había sido así. Ella casi nunca lloraba. Siempre se había contenido. Pero ahora no. Por supuesto que no. Empezó a golpear el suelo de la carpa con sus puños. Gritaba cosas incoherentes. _Gritaba con dolor._ Así estuvo por quince minutos.

Afuera, tres hombres se miraron fijamente, mientras que la única mujer miraba el piso con pena. El labio le temblaba ligeramente. Todos rodeaban una pequeña fogata improvisada y había dos troncos los cuales quedaban frente a frente. La mujer pelirroja estaba sentada al lado de un hombre de cabello blanco con una ligera teñidura azul. En el tronco de enfrente, estaba un hombre de cabello castaño claro al lado de uno con un cabello negro en su totalidad. Estaban en un bosque cercano a Konoha. La pelirroja y el peligris daban espalda a dos carpas color mostazo, algo mancadas.

-Karin–susurró una voz áspera y fría. Era el pelinegro. La nombrada levanto la vista mirándolo suplicante. –ve a verla. –ordenó. Ella asintió y se puso de pie. Realmente no quería hacerlo, le hacía mal ver a las personas llorando. Se acercó a la carpa de donde provenían los gritos hace alrededor de quince minutos. Entró meticulosamente y miro a la pequeña figura de la ojiblanca abrazándose el pecho, llorando y gimiendo. Se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura y miró como escondía su rostro. Sus ojos rojos vieron como pequeñas mechas de su cabello se pegaban a su cara. Dio un respingo cuando la pelinegra levanto el rostro estrepitosamente, mirándola con odio.

-¿Q-qué quieres? –preguntó mientras que su pequeño cuerpo daba débiles convulsiones. La joven no dejaba de rodearse con los brazos. Karin examinó el lugar. La vela encendida que alumbraba un poco el lugar estaba al fondo de la carpa, exactamente detrás de la muchacha, y a su costado se encontraba unas cuantas prendas que robaron de una casa mientras que trasladaban a la "niña" inconsciente. Los deseos de Sasuke siempre eran saciados. Aunque esta vez se paso, ¿secuestrar a la superviviente del clan Hyuga? Gimió al recordar cuando estaba caminando por un lugar lleno de cadáveres. Y ella vio, como los mataban y obviamente torturaban.

-¿Cómo… te llamas?-comenzó Karin, tratando de ser ¿amable? Por primera vez, Hinata alzó su rostro para mirarla a la cara. Era una chica pelirroja, con los ojos escarlatas que hacían juego. Tenía un peinado muy extravagante, por un lado corto y alocado, descuidado por así decir, y por el otro, largo y muy bien arreglado. Usaba lentes marrones, y realmente era bonita.

Se quedó callada. No quería hablar con aquella asesina. Una persona que contribuyo a arruinar más su vida. Debía de ser, ¿no? Era bastante lógico. No la rescataron… Pero si esa chica era tan amable… Apareció la duda.

-¿D-dónde e-estoy?-preguntó finalmente. Después de todo, no tenía pruebas de que esa muchacha haya sido responsable de algo malo. Ella la miró con la duda marcando su rostro, no sabía que decirle. Susurro un "ya regreso" y salió fuera por unos minutos. La Hyuga pudo disipar un poco del dolor, una pequeñísima parte, en la curiosidad que sentía, Ya no tenía miedo, ya no. Obviamente, no sabía lo que esperaba cuando un muchacho de ojos negros tan vacios y una media sonrisa burlona entraba lentamente, para comenzar de una vez.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Excelente, bien, más o menos, mal o pésimo? (xD) Por favor, envíen un ****review**** diciendo si desean que lo continúe. Acepto críticas constructivas. Ojo, no insultos :D**

**¡Review!**


End file.
